Take Me Or Leave Me
by ILUVCLTT
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi fight on the bus. Songfic from RENT, Very corny, but come on, Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. Take me, readers, or leave me. GO ON, FLAME!


**Hey! I did not fall of the face of the earth, (Though, i bet you wished i did.) I am Back. Why am I writing this? No one (but me) reads it.Or do they?.?.?.?.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, let's get this over with. I... Dont...Own...Code...Lyoko...Or...Rent...or...anything...else. Happy?**

* * *

(A/N)Just to catch you up, this ia AU. Yumi is a cheerleader, so is Aelita. Ulrich and Odd are on the soccer team. They're going to the state championships. Ulrich and Yumi have a fight cause Yumi was flirting w/ some dude. Or was she... now ur all caught up, so, BYE! 

**Take Me Or Leave Me**

Ulrich stared in anger. _Why? How stupid can someone get? I mean, I AM her boyfriend. At least, I thought i was. How can Yumi the 'good girl', just flirt carelessly, like that?_ He thought. She was sitting in the back of the bus, with the rest of the cheerleaders. But she was also clearly flirting with _William._ Ulrich was getting fed up with it. He got up. Turned to Odd who was sitting in the seat next to him. Odd gave a, first, weary, then knowing look, and smirked at Ulrich.

Ulrich walked to the back of the bus. The driver shouted at him to not stand when they were driving, that attracted Yumi's attension. She looked away from William, _Thank God._ And looked up to Ulrich. "Hey, Ulrich" She said as she stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled. Ulrich face showed no love.Ulrich looked from Yumi to William. He gave Yumi a cold stare. She showed fake concern on her face.

With her eyebrows scrunched together, and a small pout she looked like alost puppy. She asked "What's wrong, pookie?" _Pookie_? Ulrich questioned. _She's calling me pet names, she must beguilty. "_Your wrong He hissed. "Why am _I_ wrong?" She looked hurt, and angry. "Because, your always flirting with people like _him_." Ulrich motioned towards William. "I'll just be going now..." William stated quietly. No one wanted to stop him. He snuck off and sat next to Sissy.

" Want me to tell you about me, Ulrich? You know, why Im like this?" Yumi seethed. "Knock your self out." Ulrich answered. Some kid in thefront turned up his radio, and the music overtook the bus. And Yumi began to sing to Ulrich

**"Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say: "baby so sweet".  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me,  
Boys girls I can't help it, baby.  
So be kind, and don't lose your mind"**

Yumi gentlygrazed Ulrich's cheek.

**"Just remember, Im your baby!Take me for what I am.Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby,  
Or leave me**

She turned on one heel, and started to walk away. She looked over her shoulder and repeated:

**Take me baby or leave me**"

I guess she thought of more to say, cause she turned around Again, and looked at Ulrich with an accusing stare.

**"A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage baby  
Let's have fun  
You are the one I choose,  
Folks will kill to fill your shoes!  
You love the lime light too."**

She motioned to his soccer shirt, which read: Captain.

**"nowbaby,  
So be mine, and don't waste my time  
Cryin"**

She moved closer, until she was right in his face, and mocked him by putting on a puppy dog face, and saying:

**"Oh, honey bear, are you still my, my, my baby?"  
**

Ulrich started to walk away. He had gone there to embarrass her, but he was the one who was getting embarrased She sprinted forward and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around.

"**Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And, if you give a damn  
Take me baby, or leave me **

**No way, can I be what I'm not  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Don't fight, don't loose your head - "**

She got down on her knees and started to pout, once again.

**"Cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your bed?  
Kiss Pookie...** "

Ulrich looked at her with a face of disgust. He then, decided to fight fire with fire, as he, too, began to sing.

**It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep, baby  
What's my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
What do with my impromptu baby?  
So be wise, 'cause thisboy satisfies  
You got a prize, so don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby.**

**"Take me for what I am."  
**Yumi was now mad. So she inturupted him with "**A control freak."**  
"**Who I was meant to be"** Ulrich sang back  
**"A snob yet over attentive."** Yumi retorted.  
Ulrich sang."**And, if you give a damn**,"  
Yumi shot at him"**A loveable droll geek**."  
Ulrichsmiled amean smile."**Take me baby or leave** **me**." He sang.  
" **an anal retentive**" Yumi said.

**That's it**," They said at the same time.  
"**The straw that breaks my back**" Ulrich said  
"**I quit**" They both said.  
Ulrich asked"**Unless you take it back?"**  
**Men, what is it about them?"** Yumi questioned.  
"**Can't live, with them or without them! **" They screeched.

"**Take me for what I am**" Yumi sang first.  
**Who I was meant to be**" Ulrich thensang.  
"**Who I was meant to be  
So,  
Take Me Baby, Take me baby, Or leave me."** They both said.

The bus stopped.

"Guess Im going..." they said.

"**I'm gone**!" With that Yumi got off the bus with all her idiotic friends, and left Ulrich glaring at the spot where she stood three minutes ago. "Oh well, I guess she left you." William said as he was walking past Ulrich. Ulrich, without thinking, swung a punch at the back of Williams head and William fell straight to the ground right after the impact. " Now," Ulrich said to himself. "I feel better." He smiled as he turned back to William and saw him just laying there, eyes closed. Ulrich looked around the bus. "None of you saw anything." He said to the few remaining people. They all nodded crazily, looking at Ulrich, fear in their eyes.

Ulrich chuckled. "Thats what I thought"

* * *

**Yeah, I know they were completley out of character. Yumi isnt so ****! And Ulrich isnt so violent or mean.**

**Wow! I never knew how cheesy I could be. I mean, music, just 'happening' to start, everyone 'bursting' into song. I'm corny, but please dont flame, Im a little 11 year old. It was supposed to be from my mind. It was a dream I had. AndYumi and Ulrich aresupposed to be like Maureen(crazy!) and Joanne(organized and quiet.)from RENT! I luv that movie! Buy,_Bye_,By! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
